1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention generally relate to an apparatus and processes that are useful for reliably forming electrical connections in a solar cell device in a solar cell production line.
2. Description of the Related Art
Photovoltaic (PV) devices or solar cells are devices which convert sunlight into direct current (DC) electrical power. Typical thin film PV devices, or thin film solar cells, have one or more p-i-n junctions. Each p-i-n junction comprises a p-type layer, an intrinsic type layer, and an n-type layer. When the p-i-n junction of the solar cell is exposed to sunlight (consisting of energy from photons), the sunlight is converted to electricity through the PV effect. Solar cells may be tiled into larger solar arrays. The solar arrays are created by connecting a number of solar cells and joining them into panels with specific frames and connectors.
Typically, a thin film solar cell includes active regions, or photoelectric conversion units, and a transparent conductive oxide (TCO) film disposed as a front electrode and/or as a back electrode. The photoelectric conversion unit includes a p-type silicon layer, an n-type silicon layer, and an intrinsic type (i-type) silicon layer sandwiched between the p-type and n-type silicon layers. Several types of silicon films including microcrystalline silicon film (μc-Si), amorphous silicon film (a-Si), polycrystalline silicon film (poly-Si), and the like may be utilized to form the p-type, n-type, and/or i-type layers of the photoelectric conversion unit. The backside electrode may contain one or more conductive layers.
With the current trend toward alternative energy sources, there is a need for a low cost way of producing electricity using a low cost solar cell device. Conventional solar cell manufacturing processes are highly labor intensive and have numerous interruptions that can affect production line throughput, solar cell cost, and device yield. Conventional solar cell fabrication processes include a number of manual operations that can cause the formed solar cell device properties to vary from one device to another. In typical solar cell electrical connection processes, formed electrical leads are manually positioned within a housing that is manually bonded to the solar cell. These manual processes are labor intensive, time consuming, and costly. Further, current solar cell electrical connection processes fail to ensure that robust and reliable bonds are formed absent physical destructive testing. Therefore, a need exists for an automated electrical connection module in a solar cell fabrication system that provides for non-destructive bond detection during the electrical connection process.